


Joker: Divergence

by Shanejayell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: What if, at his lowest point, someone reached out to the Joker?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Joker: Divergence

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or any of the characters from Batman, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is loosely based on the origin of the Joker from Killing Joke.

The Joker: Divergence

"Augh," the masked man stumbled from the water, the red helm concealing his face. "Skin burning," he gasped, "gotta get this thing off."

The helmet hit the ground with a soft thump, and the former comedian gazed at his reflection, taking in the rictus smile, pale skin and the strange green hair. He began to laugh uncontrollably, snorting and giggling as he ran his gloved hands through his hair...

"Sir, are you all right?" the woman's voice jarred him out of his laughter. The pale man looked at her, expecting his garish skin and crazed smile to frighten her off, but instead she hurried to his side. "Oh, you poor thing, what happened?" she asked, touching his skin carefully.

"I don't know," he managed to get past his strangely twisted lips, "I think I fell in some chemicals."

"We need to get you to the clinic," she decided.

"Who..." he asked.

"Agatha. It doesn't matter, tho," the older lady waved it off as they sort of staggered of together.

Within a short period of time he indeed found himself in a clinic with another nice old lady who ordered him to strip down. No, not THAT way you pervert. Instead she gave him a bath and tried to clean his now sensitive skin, even as he followed along, vaguely bewildered.

"People don't do this," he finally managed, "they don't just help people out of the blue Why...?"

Leslie Tompkins smiled at him gently. "I'm a doctor," she shrugged, "it's what I do. And maybe you'd be surprised at how often it happens."

The former comedian, former Red Hood sat as she applied a cream that made his acid burned flesh hurt a bit less, and thought. After seeing his new look, he had decided life was pointless, a joke. And he still felt that, mostly. But... two people had helped him for, as far as he could tell, no reason at all. That was funny, too. In fact, in it's own way it was hilarious.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Batman watched the news footage Alfred had recorded for him. Taking in the garishly dressed man he immediately recognized him as a man who had appeared on the missing person's lists a few weeks ago. Now he wore a purple business suit and looked like a clown, but the way he handled the criminals holding the bank hostage was very professional.

Using clown themed weapons he knocked out criminals and freed hostages, all while prancing about with a smile and laugh. He looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, thought it was hard to tell with the painted on smile.

The security camera footage was replaced by a reporter rushing up to the clown as he was exiting the bank with the rescued hostages. "Sir! Sir, who are you? Are you connected to the mysterious Bat-man who's been troubling the city?"

"Oh, I have nothing to do with Bats," he smiled cheerfully, "but I'm sure he's just a good guy doing his best to help the city."

"So who are you, sir?" she pressed.

"Why, I am the Lawman of Laughter," he bowed slightly, "the Jester of Justice and the Comedian of the Courts." He smiled, "Just call me the Joker."

The report cut to the news room, and Bruce switched it off. He sat back thoughtfully as he mused, "I'm fairly certain he was the Red Hood I fought at Ace Chemicals. His escape attempt seems to have changed him quite a bit."

"So, do you intend to go after him for his crime of being a dupe, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked disapprovingly, having heard the details of Bruce's investigation and how the man had been forced into leading the criminals.

Bruce gave his butler a look, then shrugged slightly. "No," he decided, "not unless he crosses the line, anyway." He didn't mention that it gave him a bit of hope, seeing a criminal going good like this. Though who knew how it would turn out?

End?

Notes: Inspired by the origin for Joker shown in Killing Joke. Essentially, I wondered what would have happened if, after all the bad shit that happened to Joker, someone reached out and helped him at his lowest point? No idea if he'd stay good, but it's a interesting twist.


End file.
